Natsuki's Disappointment
by Windrises
Summary: Natsuki feels a little sad about Shizuru having to cancel one of their dates.


Note: Mai-Hime is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise and is based on a manga.

Natsuki Kuga and Shizuru Fujino were going on a walk while holding hands. Natsuki said, "I had a really good time with you."

Shizuru smiled and replied, "That sentence is a treat to my ears, because there's nothing I love more than being with you."

Natsuki blushed and said, "I'm glad to hear that. I'm sorry that I didn't get to see during the past few days. There's been a lot of crazy crimes that I had to stop."

Shizuru replied, "I'm always proud of you sweetheart. You're the city's hero and my hero too."

Natsuki said, "You're my hero."

Shizuru was flattered, but she felt like she didn't deserve to be called that. She shook her head and said, "I haven't done anything that heroic."

Natsuki said, "You've made my life shine brighter than it ever has before and my heart appreciates that a lot. Being a hero isn't always about beating up eccentric criminals while wearing stylish costumes. It's about saving people from sadness and giving those people optimistic love. I assure you that you do that for me all the time and I'm incredibly grateful for it."

Shizuru kissed Natsuki and replied, "Thank you honey. You're the best. Lets go out tomorrow." Natsuki nodded and finished walking Shizuru home. She hugged Shizuru and started heading to her own house.

The next morning Natsuki woke up. She used to be in a more grumpy when waking up, but that was before she started dating Shizuru. She had recently been waking up in a decent mood.

Natsuki walked to the living room and started eating some cerial. Her dad asked, "Can't you eat the cerial that expired last year?"

Natsuki stuck out her tongue and said, "No way. That stuff is super gross."

Natsuki's dad replied, "It's only been expired for one year so it's not a big deal."

Natsuki asked, "Are you that obsessed with money that you want me to eat expired cerial so you feel like the two dollars you used to purchase the box was well spent?"

The dad said, "More or less."

Natsuki lightly smiled and asked, "Then why don't you eat it?"

The dad answered, "Because it tastes like crap."

Natsuki stared at her dad and asked, "You're okay with me eating garbage food?"

The dad said, "More or less."

Natsuki had dealt with these nonsencial talks with her dad before. They used to tick her off, but Shizuru's love postively affected Natsuki. Shizuru didn't even have to be there for Natsuki to feel good. Instead of being mad at her dad, she just had an amused smile on her face.

Natsuki's mom walked by and saw the happy look on her daughter's face. She said, "Someone looks cheerful today?"

Natsuki hadn't even realized that she was smiling. Shizuru made her smile so much that she often smiled without knowing it. She smiled about as often as she took deep breaths. She said, "I guess I'm in a good mood."

The mom replied, "I'm glad to hear that."

Natsuki said, "I don't even know why I'm in a good mood."

The mom replied, "I bet that it has something to do with Shizuru."

The thought of a bet made the dad feel excited. He said, "Lets do a one hundred dollar bet."

The mom replied, "I don't want to do an actual bet." The dad frowned.

Natsuki was embarrassed to admit what a big impact Shizuru had on her life so she said, "I'm afraid you're wrong. I love Shizuru, but she doesn't automatically make me the super happy and cheerful." Her cellphone started ringing. Shizuru was calling her so her smile became way bigger. She blushed with embarrassment, because her parents saw her overly excited reaction. She grabbed her cellphone and ran to her bedroom.

Natsuki answered her phone and said, "Hi Shizuru."

Shizuru replied, "Hi sweetheart."

Natsuki asked, "What's going on?"

Shizuru said, "I'm afraid that I have a work project to take care of today so I won't be able to see you. I was hoping that I would get to spend the day with you, but it seems like that can't happen. Are you mad at me?"

Natsuki shook her head and said, "Of course not. You're the most precious thing in my life. I'll miss you."

Shizuru replied, "I'll have a truckload's worth of missing for you."

Natsuki paused and asked, "Does that make sense?"

Shizuru shrugged her shoulders and said, "Making sense is something that I only do in moderation."

Natsuki said, "I hope that you have a great work day."

Shizuru replied, "No offense honey, but work days aren't exactly carnivals of magical entertainment."

Natsuki lightly giggled and said, "I know. I was just trying to be nice."

Shizuru replied, "You don't have to put any effort. You're naturally kind hearted and heroic."

Natsuki said, "Thank you."

Shizuru replied, "It's too bad that we're on the phone. I want to give you a kiss."

Natsuki said, "I'm sorry, but it's not really possible to make that happen."

Shizuru kissed her own cellphone and replied, "Close enough."

Natsuki got off of the phone. She had been trying to hold in the dissapointment she had over not being able to spend the day with Shizuru. Her smile started turning into a more mopey look.

Natsuki was bored so she started cleaning the living room. She was using a broom that her family had been using for ten years. She spent a half hour cleaning the kitchen floor. After she finished the floor cleaning, she faced her dad and asked, "Can't we get newer cleaning materials?"

The dad answered, "We sure can't. That broom costs fifteen dollars."

Natsuki asked, "Do you plan on keeping it for fifteen years?"

The dad said, "I sure do."

Natsuki said, "I'm going to clean the living room."

The dad replied, "Okay, but the vaccum cleaner's been broken for a few months."

Natsuki asked, "Do you plan on buying a new one?"

The dad said, "I sure don't."

Natsuki's mom walked by and saw that her daughter was cleaning the living room. She said, "That's nice of you, but you should let me finish the cleaning for you."

Natsuki shook her head and replied, "That's okay. I can clean the other rooms are for you. I don't have much of a schedule going on."

The mom could tell that Natsuki was sad about something so she asked, "What's going on?"

Natsuki sighed and said, "My date with Shizuru had to be cancelled. This may sound childish of me, but I feel bummed out by it."

The mom replied, "I understand that. Shizuru has made you enjoy life so much more than you used to. Don't let one cancelled date bring you down. You and Shizuru are going to have a great time in the future."

Natsuki said, "Thank you."

The mom replied, "You're welcome." Natsuki cleaned with the living room while smiling. Thinking about her future with Shizuru made her feel better.

Over five hours later Natsuki was relaxing in her bedroom. Her cellphone was ringing. She was glad to see that Shizuru was the one calling her. She picked up the phone and said, "Hi Shizuru. What's up?"

Shizuru replied, "Hi honey. I finished my workday."

Natsuki said, "I had a workday too. I cleaned the kitchen, the living room, and about five other rooms. Dad was so proud of me that he's considering buying me a new broom at Goodwill."

Shizuru chuckled and replied, "New and Goodwill aren't a combination that ever really work together."

Natsuki said, "I wasn't very impressive today."

Shizuru asked, "What do you mean?"

Natsuki said, "I was sad and disappointed about not getting to see you. I moped around about it. I eventually got over it, but I feel silly for not being mature it."

Shizuru smiled and was flattered by how much Natsuki missed her. She said, "I missed you dearly today. It's not pathetic or weak to miss the love of your life. It's a natural feeling."

Natsuki replied, "Then I'm excited for our next date."

Shizuru said, "Lets meet up at the fast food place that's a few blocks away from the house."

Natsuki looked at her clock and replied, "It's almost seven thirty."

Shizuru responded, "Then we'll order some snacks."

Natsuki said, "Okay." She got off the phone, put on her coat, and started walking to the living room.

Natsuki walked by her parents. Her mom asked, "Where are you going to?"

Natsuki said, "I have a date with Shizuru."

The mom replied, "I'm glad to hear that. You look super excited about it."

Natsuki blushed and said, "I do feel very excited. I better go before I blush any harder." She walked out of the house and started heading to the fast place. Dating Shizuru made Natsuki feel like one of the happiest and most excited people in the world. There was nothing more pleasing in her life than the sweet natured happiness that Shizuru gave to her heart.


End file.
